


Lafayette

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Fairies, Really? [1]
Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Lafayette

Dean sighed, speeding down the highway. “So, care to tell me what the hell is in…what was it?”

“Bon Temp.” You told him, when Sam glanced at you, you sighed. “Louisiana.” He was driving, and was still acting like he didn’t know where the three of you were going. “It’s _more_ of a…what isn’t?” You told him meekly.

“What, what?!” Sam looked over the seat at you.

You sighed. “Name it- it’s there.” Both of them looked confused, you took a deep breath, “Right. Vampires, werewolves, witches and fairies,” you grimaced.

“Fairies!! _Really_?!?!” Dean yelped, remembering when he had his ass handed to him by that flying naked chick, he shuddered.

Raising an eyebrow, you looked between the two. “From what I gathered from everything…they’re rare here, and not exactly _dangerous_. They know about vampires, there’s even a bar for them not all that far off.” You shrugged, looking over your notes.

“Are people _insane_? And how the hell do you know all this?!” Dean glanced in the rear view mirror.

“I passed through a few years back, helped someone with a ghost problem,” you said nonchalantly. “Made a good friend and he’s the one who called me.”

Sam thought for a minute. “In all the time that you’ve known us, you’ve never mentioned anyone in Bon Temp.” He pointed out. “Or even in Louisiana.” Sam had loved you for some time, and now you were rushing off to help some ‘good friend’, dragging them along with you. “Tell us about him.”

You looked at Sam, confused by his tone, did he sound jealous? You shook your head, there’s no way he was jealous-he didn’t like you that way even though you wished he did. Sighing softly, “Uh, okay, his name is Lafayette Reynolds, he’s the cook at a bar called Merlotte’s, he’s a new psychic and he’s very unique,” you grinned.

“A new psychic?” Dean groaned. “And what do you mean by ‘unique?”

Smirking, you sat back. “You’ll see…”

“Oh God.” Hearing Dean like that made you chuckle. 

* * *

Walking into Merlotte’s, you smiled. “Where’s he at?” You called out. “I _know_ he’s in here somewhere, I can smell his cooking!”

The sound of a pan dropping on the stove startled most of the crowd, “Oh _hell_ no! Is that my beautiful Y/E/C eyed beeyotch, I hear?”

The boys looked at each other, a look of confusion and slight worry written on their faces. You giggled, snapping Sam from his thoughts, his hazel eyes traveling to you. “You called, I came.” You laughed, hugging Lafayette when he walked out.

He smirked. “I’s got the _gift_.” He winked before his eyes spotted the boys. “Oh, _lord_ , you brought presents. Where’s the bows? I wanna take them off with my teeth!”

Dean backed up a couple steps and Sam was pretty much frozen in place as you laughed hysterically.

“You sho’ bring mama the best presents, hookah,” Lafayette grinned.

You couldn’t stop laughing at the boys reaction so you introduced them in between giggles and gasping breaths. “Sam…Dean…this is the oh so _fabulous_ \- Lafayette.” You told them. “Lafayette, these are the Winchesters.”

“Oh, another Sam?” He chuckled. “Lord, _please_ don’t tell me you’re one of those weird white boys who bark in their sleep.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “Tara told me apparently Sam barks in his sleep.” He told you, very amused.

“Lafayette! Harlan is waitin’ on his gumbo. Can you stop makin’ eyes at these boys and do your damn job!” The red-handed waitress said angrily.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, “Then do _your_ gotdamn job and get these fine lookin’ folks a table?” He gestured dramatically towards you and the boys. “These bitches round these parts have no gotdamn manners!” He kissed your cheek, then moved to do the same to Dean- when the green-eyed hunter held both hands out. “To soon, suga’?”

You chuckled and patted Lafayette’s arm. “Come on, you can flirt all you want with ‘sugar’ here after work.” You teased, smirking that the look that Dean shot you.

“Hi, I’m Arlene.” She greeted the three of you. “Right this way, please.” Her voice still had a hint of annoyance to it, but you didn’t take that personally.

“I’ll be right there.” You told them as the boys followed her. Once they were out of earshot, you looked up at your friend. “Sam? Lay off the flirting with him. _Please_?”

His eyes went to Sam, getting a nice view of his backside, then to you. “Ah, I see. Lil’ momma want a piece of that?”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t feel the same way,” you sighed.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow, “Now I can’t have that. Looks like we need a makeover Lafayette style,” he smirked. “Honey when I’m through with you that boy will be _beggin_ ’ fo’ you to climb him like a tree.”

You gasped and slapped his arm playfully. “God, you’re awful.” You teased. “I’ll talk to you later.” Shaking your head, you slipped into the booth next to Dean.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What’s got you so red?”

Arlene sighed. “Is he talkin’ about cocoa again? _Lord_ , and he talks about our manners!” She shook her head.

“Cocoa? No…He wanted to give me a makeover. Why would he talk to me about cocoa?”

Arlene looked embarrassed, “Ya’ know,” she started rotating her hips slowly, “Cocoa.”

Lafayette had walked up behind her, “Lord! You white folk is all kinds of fucked up!” He all but shouted the last two words. “What this skinny bitch _means_ , is I could add some co-” he rocked his hips back and forth, “coa, to your peaches and cream.”

Sam choked on the water that he had, making you chuckle. You smiled up at Lafayette. “Sorry, you’re gorgeous, but so not my type.” You teased him.

“That’s okay, you ain’t mine either, bitch.” He pointed. “Now, tall, blonde, and sex on legs over there? I’d like him to be right up my alley.”

Dean spit his water all over the table and turned three different shades of red. “Um, is there a case here or what?”

Lafayette looked amused, “You is so cute when you blush. Scoot your fine white ass over so I’s can talk to my girl.”

Sam moved over, as Dean was busy drying himself off. “So, what’s up?” You asked, acting as if this was completely normal.

Arlene sighed. “Do I need to go tell Sam you ain’t doin your job?”

“I’m on a break, hoe! Now git your skinny ass back there and get Harlan’s gumbo!” Lafayette said. He raised an eyebrow at her till she huffed and walked away. “So this morning I was masturblazin’ and I saw some white boy dead on my floor, lookin’ like someone tore his throat right out! Skert the shit out of me!”

Sam looked confused, “Masterblazing?”

You blushed, “He, uh, means masturbating and getting high.” You waved it off. “That’s not the important part. Okay, _so_ …white boy, dead on floor. Continue.”

Dean stared at you. “You mean that we’re taking the word of someone who was high?”

“Dean, you two once had a case that required you to be drunk.” You pointed out. “I trust him jacking off while high more than you drunk, God knows what that takes.”

“So, white boy, throat ripped out? Is it possible that maybe one of the local vamps got carried away?” You asked. “Or could this be one of the furry that make Bon Temp home.”

Lafayette shuddered at the vision like he was seeing it all over again, “Nah, at first white chocolate was alive and then just a chunk of his throat done flew out-no fangs, no fur.”

You furrowed your brows. “Has anything new moved to town?” The boys simply watched the two of you, getting along like nothing. “Maybe someone moved in that could be doing this? Did you recognize whoever this was?”

“Here’s your drinks. Sorry, Arlene’s kids called, so I’m your waitress for the moment. I’m Sookie.” She smiled and then spotted you. “Oh my _goodness_!” Sookie grinned, leaning down to hug you.

“Sookie!” You hugged her back. “It’s great to see you. Sam, Dean this is Sookie Stackhouse. They’re hunters too,” you added softly.

“Hi!” Sookie said with a huge smile.

Sam smiled and nodded, he looked over at Dean who was currently staring at Sookie, he kicked Dean in the leg, “ _Dude_! Wipe your mouth, you’re drooling!” Sam whispered.

Lafayette looked at Dean, his eyes twinkling with laughter, “Honey, you is barkin’ up the wrong tree. You got a better chance with ol’ La-La here then with Sook.”

“Oh, did we _finally_ find someone?” You grinned.

“I did! I can _finally_ go on a date and not have their thoughts over run mine!” Sookie said happily.

“Spill!” You replied.

“Bitches, did we forget the white boy with his throat ripped out.”

You blushed. “Sorry. We’ll catch up later. Promise.”

She nodded. “Your food will be out shortly.” With a small wave, she walked off. You didn’t miss how Dean’s eyes followed her for a moment.

Lafayette sighed. “Like I’s said. Barkin’ up the wrong motherfuckin’ tree. Sook is datin’ a vamp.”

“ ** _WHAT_**!” Dean yelled. “Is she crazy?!”

“I said that fo’ years, but she like ‘em anyway.” He pointed to his head, “Vamps-she cain’t hear ‘em.”

“What do you mean she can’t hear ‘em? She didn’t seem deaf,” Dean looked confused.

You chuckled, “She’s not Dean, Sookie is a telepath.” You sighed at his continued confusion, “She can hear your thoughts.”

His ears turned red at the thought. “Can we just get back to the damn case?” He sighed, trying to stop himself from thinking of Sookie.

“Seems to me you need to fill these two in.” Lafayette points out. “Stop by my place tanight, and I’ll make _sure_ you get everything you need.” He winked at Dean before heading back to the kitchen.


End file.
